Golf is a challenging sport and a social experience. Golfers of differing abilities enjoy playing together. Typically, any golfer—regardless of ability—desires the ability to make long and consistent shots. Some golf club designers have tried heel-toe mass distributions to give more consistent shots. Unfortunately, with existing clubs, the distance of a shot may be limited by extrinsic factors such as the maximum velocity of swing speeds. As such, within a group of golfers, stronger individuals will tend to have an advantage at making longer drives compared to other members of the group. Thus golfers will typically refer to handicaps to make score comparisons meaningful and to allow groups of golfers to enjoy golf together.